


Map a Memory of You

by sneakronicity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakronicity/pseuds/sneakronicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are reunited after several months and take the time to relearn each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map a Memory of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cottoncandy_bingo prompt "Kiss (on lips/face". Marvel owns all except my headcanon.

Clint barely had the door open before Natasha launched herself into his arms.  It had been three and a half months since they had last seen each other, three and a half months of built up need and desire that they could only fulfill with each other.  
  
Kicking the door shut he lifted her from the floor and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.  Cupping his hands under her ass to hold her as he carried her to the bedroom, their lips never parted even as her hands moved down his back to tug at his shirt.    
  
They fell into bed, tongues clashing, hands tearing desperately at clothing and hearts beating wildly.  There was no preamble, no foreplay, just pure, unadulterated need that brought them together hard and fast until they were both panting for breath and trembling in each other’s arms.  It was like this whenever they were separated for any length of time ever since they had decided to be together exclusively.  That wasn’t something they had really talked about, just one of those silent understandings they had, confirmed with only a few words.  Nobody else could ever measure up now for either of them, no one else could so completely fulfill them both physically and emotionally.  They were two sides to a coin, to halves of a whole; only together were they truly complete.  
  
Their initial desperate need satiated, they took their time the second round, relearning each other’s curves and all the little places and things that made the other gasp and writhe with pleasure until they were both blissfully exhausted.  
  
For a long while afterwards they lay quietly in each other’s arms, content in just the sounds of their breathing and heartbeats.  Eventually Natasha raised her head from where it rested on his chest and traced one finger over a small scar on his chin, barely noticeable in the light of day let alone the dim evening light.  
  
“This is new,” her quiet voice broke the silence.  
  
“Yeah.  You wanna get a good shot in in a fight?  Wear a big ass ring,” Clint chuckled lightly in reply.  “It was the only shot he got in.”  
  
Smiling at the story, she moved her hand to his chest and pushed herself up so she could place a soft kiss to the scar.  Covering her hand with his, he grinned sleepily at her.  
  
“What about you?  You get outta this one unscathed?”  If he were completely honest, as much as he enjoyed these reunions Clint would have preferred they be together on all their missions and never have need for them.  It wasn’t just that he missed her like crazy the whole time, which he did, but that he worried constantly, hating that he wasn’t there to have her back.  When they first saw each other again after such a separation, their reactions were just as much about relief as desire.  
  
“Relatively,” Natasha replied, trailing her lips along his jaw.  “Nothing permanent.”  She nipped lightly at his ear eliciting a low growl before she moved to kiss his cheek innocently.  When she raised her head to look down at him, though, the look she gave him was anything but innocent.  
  
His hands moved to her waist as she shifted to straddle him, but when he tried to capture her lips with his own she evaded him, continuing instead to trail kisses over his face as if making a memory map of every feature.  She already had every inch of him memorized, every imperfection and ever scar, but a littler refresher never hurt.  
  
“Tease,” Clint said playfully and she kissed him quickly on the lips but didn’t linger.  Instead she moved to press her lips to the very tip of his nose, smiling adoringly as he wrinkled his nose up slightly.  He missed the smile completely when he closed his eyes.  
  
“You just enjoy-” he spoke again but was cut off by another kiss, this one a little longer, before she moved to one eyelid and then the other.  “...torturing-” her lips pressed to his again, but this time he didn’t give her chance to go far.  “...me.”  
  
Her lips lingered against his and when she pulled back it was only a hair’s breadth away.  
  
“You... terrible... beautiful... amazing woman...” Each word was punctuated with another kiss, each kiss longer than the last until she finally gave in.  It was a long moment before they parted again, but when they did Clint grinned up at her victorious.  
  
“You know, if that’s a new way of checking for new scars I’m definitely down with that,” he said, “and if you wanna check the rest of my body out I wouldn’t argue.”  
  
Her laughter rang through the otherwise silent apartment, a laugh so free and relaxed, and one that only Clint could cause.  
  
“No?” he queried, eyes positively alight with mischief. “Well, maybe I’ll try it out on you.”  He grabbed her and rolled them over to pin her, still laughing, beneath him as his hand moved to the back of her knee, the one place he knew she was ticklish.  Eventually he did make good, though, and they spent the rest of the night refreshing their memories of each other’s bodies using hands, lips, eyes and tongues leaving not an inch of skin forgotten.    
  
If they were to be separated again tomorrow, this night would be enough to carry them through, etched on their memories as permanent as the many scars that marred their bodies.


End file.
